Prueba de Huevos
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Las apuestas y venganzas no son buenas y nunca lo serán, a pesar de ser ninjas en toda la extensión de la palabra a Itachi siempre le gustó probar que tan valiente (o estúpido) podía llegar a ser su hermanito, más aún cuando le debía una a él y a Konan... ¿será que tenía las pelotas (Huevos) lo suficientemente grandes para apretarle un pecho a Hinata justo frente a Hiashi?


**Título** : Prueba de Huevos

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet (Kigen-chan)

 **Género** : Romance/Comedia

 **Parejaz** : SasuHina / ItaKon

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, la historia sí es mía, ¡Digan no al Plagio!

 **Notas de la Autora** : Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir algo tan "comediástico" me llegó la inspiración y debo admitir que me reí mucho, ya que a mi mente llegaba toda la escena mientras la iba escribiendo. Espero que les guste.

Espero que puedan entenderme en el hecho de que no puedo actualizar mis fics hasta después del 9 de agosto. Ese día por fin acabo los exámenes y salgo ya de una etapa más de mi vida para entrar en un reto más grande antes de salir por completo.

 **Notas de lectura:**

'…' **pensamientos**

 **Huevos en mi país es un nombre vulgar para decirle a los testículos, pelotas, o como sea en otros países XD**

 **Summary** : Las apuestas y venganzas no son buenas y nunca lo serán, a pesar de ser ninjas en toda la extensión de la palabra a Itachi siempre le gustó probar que tan valiente (o estúpido) podía llegar a ser su hermanito ¿será que tenía las pelotas lo suficientemente grandes para apretarle un pecho a Hinata justo frente a Hiashi?

 **Advertencias** : Solo las palabras un poco soeces que pueden salir de la boca de nuestros queridos Sasuke o Itachi. ¡Ah! Y un poco de modificaciones en este mundo ninja para que el fic funcione mejor. El carácter de Sasuke es menos fuerte porque no hubo masacre Uchiha.

Sin más, espero que se rían bastante XD. Disfruten la lectura.

Capítulo Único

Era un día realmente hermoso en Konoha, las aves cantaban, el sol bronceaba, la carne se asaba y nuestros hermanos favoritos se debatían entre pedir alguna misión en su día libre o pasar el día con sus novias.

No era que fuera realmente difícil decidir, solo que habían pasado casi toda la semana anterior en misión con sus respectivas novias y no sabían si ellas necesitarían "su espacio" después de tanto tiempo con ellos. Es más, Itachi se debatía entre molestar a Konan y preguntarle si podría pasar el día con ella ya que Sasuke tanto como él se sentían un poco abandonados por ellas, pues claro, en misión no se daban el cariño como a ellos les gustaba, este solo se limitaba a besos castos y manos en los lugares correctos.

Flash Back

"— ¡Nada de manoseos ni manos largas en misiones! —recordó que una vez les regañó la maestra de papel defendiendo de paso a la oji-luna que no quería en realidad que su novio se alejara de ella—hay que ser profesionales—terminó cortante sin dejar que Itachi replicara mientras este solo la seguía cual perro obediente, su novia tenía un carácter de los diablos cuando se lo proponía"

End Flash Back

Realmente Itachi no era ningún pervertido pero necesitaba recuperar todo ese tiempo sin los mimos de su ardorosa novia, según Sasuke "Necesitaba hielo para la calentura", psss…. Como si él no necesitara cariño también…

¡Un momento! ¡Algo estaba mal!, ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke era aún más manolarga que él, ¿por qué rayos este actuaba como sin nada después de una semana entera sin contacto más allá de lo casto con la Oji-luna?

A no ser que…

—Ja, ja, ja —se rió sarcásticamente alcanzando la apariencia de un maniático en medio de la vía pública, la gente lo estaba empezando a mirar raro ¡pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo!, era un Uchiha; podía parecer un demente todo lo que a él le viniera en gana

Después de haber razonado lo que podría estar pasando había llegado a la conclusión correcta, ¡pues claro!, todo empezaba a cobrar sentido en su cabeza; sus escapadas nocturnas, sus extraños comportamientos después de hacer guardia, sus extrañas sonrisas ligeras luego de regresar de traer provisiones… ¿Cómo no sospechó de la ausencia de Hinata en todos esos momentos?

Un maldito tramposo.

Sí, eso era su Ototo.

Y ahora él parecía el estúpido…

¡Qué ingenuo fue al pensar que Hinata no rompería las reglas en medio de una misión!, mientras él se sentía en la cúspide de la abstinencia…

Necesitaba urgentemente a su novia.

¡Ah, y no lo olvidaba!

También necesitaba **vengarse** de su tramposo hermano menor y de su cuñada de paso.

No sería difícil, con las palabras correctas Sasuke era más moldeable que la plastilina, cosa que le facilitaba muchísimo las cosas, pues si a lo estupendamente fácil de manipular que eres le sumas el orgulloso monumental equivalente a todos los egos de Konoha juntos obtenías solo de resultado un desastre potencial y un gran problema.

Sí, eso sería suficiente para vengarse de su Ototo.

Pero antes iría a buscar a su novia peli-azul, necesitaba llenar sus necesidades afectivas primero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se levantó de la cama que compartía con la Oji-perla mientras esta empezaba a despertar recibiendo un beso del Uchiha menor, quien la veía deleitándose de toda ella. Aun no podía creer que su novia le hubiese seguido el juego en toda la misión.

Itachi podía ser de todo ¡Y desconfiar de todos! ¿¡Pero de Hinata!?

¡Ja ja ja!

De ella no sospechó y por eso él no murió de abstinencia.

 **Pobre ingenuo e inocente Itachi.**

Se empezó a reír estridentemente por todo el departamento olvidándose de que la Hyuga estaba aún semi dormida en la cama.

—Sasuke deja de reírte como un loco onegai—esa petición de su novia aún semi inconsciente lo hizo darse cuenta de una idea aterradora, que le ocasionó cubrirse la boca e intentar volver a su fachada seria

…

Estaba empezando a reírse como Itachi. Un escalofrío le atravesó la columna después de eso.

Si alguien no los conocía y los escuchaba… con eso no podía existir duda alguna de que fuesen hermanos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de haber pasado una tarde de maravillas y fantasías ardorosas en las que terminó con su abstinencia pudo contarle a la oji-ámbar lo que había pasado, cosa que también ocasionó un oscuro deseo de venganza en ella, pues ella esperaba todo de su equipo, todo menos el hecho de que pasaran por sobre sus órdenes.

Bueno, de Sasuke podía esperarlo, de Hinata no. Aunque no le extrañaba solo por el hecho de ese pequeño cuñado suyo tenía un poder de convencimiento increíble que más de una vez le hacía dudar hasta de sus más elaborados planes.

Tardaron toda una tarde planeando todo; esa era otra cosa que adoraba de su novia, incluso en sus planes de venganza sabía que podía contar con ella; es más, una buena parte del crédito se lo merecía, pues le añadió el toque de maldad femenina que solo ellas tenían.

Hoy en la noche harían su jaque mate. ¡Pobre Sasuke! Creía que los había engañado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una noche muy tranquila… demasiado diría Sasuke.

Hinata lo había invitado al Baile de Blancos, actividad exclusiva de organizar para los Hyuga, evento en el cual se conmemoraba otro aniversario más de la fundación de ese clan único y especial de Konoha.

Los invitados de los otros clanes la pasaban muy divertidos, normalmente asistían todos los otros clanes y se formaba un ambiente fiestero y formal a la vez, puesto que todos iban de traje, kimono o vestido blanco con adornos negros mientras que solo la familia Hyuga usaba ropa gris.

Nunca había asistido a ese evento antes de conocer a Hinata, pero ahora que era su novia no podía dejarla andar sola por ahí, sin protección… ¡a merced de todo aquel hombre carnívoro que viera a su novia como un trozo de carne fresca!

No, no, debía conservar la calma. Buscó un traje formal lo más adecuado posible para la ocasión, que portara el símbolo de su clan bien en grande en su espalda, ¡eso!, así se diferenciaría del resto. Salió de su habitación encontrándose a Konan e Itachi preparados, la chica llevaba un kimono floreado de sakuras negras regadas por las mangas e Itachi un traje típico de color blanco igual que el suyo, solo que el símbolo del de Itachi no parecía que fuera a cubrirle toda la espalda.

— ¿Estás listo estúpido Ototo? —tal vez simplemente Sasuke se hizo de la vista gorda, pero Itachi y Konan sonreían muy misteriosamente juntos

— ¿Sí?

—Bien, porque nos iremos ya, nuestros padres nos envían en representación, quieren un poco de tiempo a solas

—Iiuu—no pudo evitar decir eso con un infantil toque terrorífico, pues su mente imaginó más de lo que debía en ese momento, si fuese un niño otra vez estaría traumado—no necesitaba tanta información

—Irán a cenar—aclaró Itachi con una risa viendo a su hermano sonrojarse por lo estúpido de su imaginación

—Ya lo sabía—se hizo el orgulloso y solo salió delante de la pareja rumbo a la mansión Hyuga esperando encontrarse con su novia, la cual seguramente estaría muy nerviosa al verlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegaron a la mansión llena de música, adornos, mesas y comidas. Pocas veces se veía un evento tan grande y bien organizado en Konoha. La gente empezaba a llegar y ser delegados a mesas preparadas especialmente en orden de lista.

El pequeño grupo de Uchihas y Konan empezaron a buscar su mesa, bueno, en realidad Itachi y su novia buscaron la mesa, Sasuke se escapó de esa labor buscando a Hinata.

Cuando la encontró no pudo quedar más prendado de su belleza. Su pequeña novia llevaba un kimono de color gris con un gran Yin-Yang en la espalda y flores de loto en color negro por sus mangas, el obi color negro le ajustaba de maravilla el abdomen y su cintura; y (para desgracia de Sasuke y buena suerte de la pareja malvada) hacía notar más sus ya de por sí bien dotados atributos delanteros cubiertos por la delicada tela y solo revelando lo que pudiese verse por el pequeño escote.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlos. Pues, que se puede decir…

Era un pervertido y le encantaban los pechos de su novia.

Se iba a acercar a ella cuando alguien le colocó la mano en el hombro y se le acercaba por detrás para luego susurrarle en la oreja.

—Sasuke—el mencionado no supo si romperle la cara al idiota de Itachi por asustarlo

— ¿Qué quieres imbécil?, me distraes

—Bonita vista, ¿no? —no supo a donde quería llegar Itachi pero sabía que nada bueno se traía entre manos

—No te importa

— ¿Sabes pequeño Sasuke? Siempre me pregunté qué tan valiente podías llegar a ser—se rio mentalmente de eso—'pobre y estúpido Ototo' —casi sonrió malicioso ante ese pensamiento

—No entiendo a qué viene eso Itachi

—Otto-san siempre dijo que tenía más huevos que tú—o no, la carta del soborno, Sasuke siempre odió que su padre lo comparara con Itachi por asuntos como esos

—Papá no sabe lo que yo puedo llegar a hacer

— ¿Quieres un reto para demostrármelo? Si lo logras admitiré frente a Otto-san que tienes las pelotas más grandes que yo

—Claro, no tengo miedo, re…—la frase le quedó incompleta pues sintió el aroma a lirios de su novia cerca y sus brazos rodearle la cintura, mientras asomaba la cabeza por debajo de su brazo en una pose tímida, encantadora y tierna mientras miraba a los hermanos

— ¡Bi-Bienvenidos! ¡Ho-Hola Itachi-san un gusto ve-verlo por aquí!—los vio muy serios y se preguntó si fue de mala educación sorprenderlos— ¿los interrumpí? —se sonrojó al pensarlo, pero ambos solo se miraron y sonrieron disimuladamente

—No, para nada Hinata-san, ¿quiere acompañarnos a la mesa? Konan nos espera

— ¡Hai! —salió de debajo del brazo de su novio delicadamente y esperó mientras que Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura y le plantaba un beso suave en los labios ante el peligro inminente de que Hiashi apareciera y lo asesinara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ambiente empezaba a tornarse más festivo, los Hyuga no eran de tomar licor pero para Fiesta de Blancos se tomaban a la ligera esa regla surtiendo de alcohol para animar la fiesta. El discurso de Hiashi empezó muy bien, todos creían que estaba sobrio al cien por ciento, pues hablaba sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía de que el clan prosperara en buen camino.

Sin embargo todo empezó a transformarse en una tragicomedia y un fastidio para el Uchiha menor cuando por efectos del licor su suegro empezaba a recriminarse en el micrófono sobre como dejó que su hija terminara con un tipo tan pedante, orgulloso y poco merecedor de ella, hasta que al final anunció que si algún día se casara con ella sería bienvenido a su familia… al parecer aún no estaba del todo borracho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mesa de los Uchiha empezaba a animarse también, todos empezaban a hablar estupideces… no fue buena idea pedir más sake, aunque sin saberlo Sasuke estaba recibiendo más que el resto, pues Itachi y Konan solo hacían como que bebían, pues no querían perderse lo deprimente que podría llegar a ser Sasuke en unos minutos cuando accionaran su venganza.

El menor Uchiha estaba riendo ante las estupideces de Naruto quien solo había llegado a la mesa a saludar y terminó casi tan ebrio como podría estarlo su mejor amigo.

—Hey Sasuke—se le acercó Itachi de nuevo

— ¿Ahora qué? —tenía a su novia sostenida de la cintura mientras esta sonrojada bromeaba con Ino

— ¿Quieres el reto ya?

—Puedo demostrar que tengo más huevos que tú, ¡Como sea!

—Discúlpenme, Otto-sama me llama—Hinata se soltó de su novio quien antes la besó profundamente, sensual, casi en una escena censurable que hizo que ella y sus amigos se sonrojaran por la intromisión sorpresiva del Uchiha quien no disimuló nada su decepción al sentirla separarse de él para irse donde su suegro

—'Perfecto'—Itachi y Konan sonrieron cómplices, sería mejor de lo que pensaron

— ¿Cuál es el tan preciado reto Itachi?—la voz de Sasuke se tambaleaba expresando el alcohol consumido anteriormente

—Tócale un pecho a Hinata frente a Hiashi—y todo rastro de sonrisa se borró de la cara medio ebria de Sasuke

—'Mierda' —apreciaba su vida y a su novia, pero su orgullo no podía ser cuestionado, menos por Itachi quien siempre buscaba fastidiarle la vida, si no lo hacía luego le llamaría gallina toda la vida

Pero diablos, él era muy valiente, él podía hacerlo, nada quería más que escuchar a Itachi decirle a su padre que él tenía las pelotas más grandes… Oh sí, lo haría.

En este momento tenemos que recordar que bajo los efectos del licor nuestro querido Sasuke no apreciaba demasiado su vida, y se olvidó de un detalle muy importante, hay una línea muy, muy, pero **muy** delgada entre la estupidez y el valor… pobre Sasuke.

Se acercó confiado hacia donde veía a su hermosa novia hablando con su aún más ebrio que antes padre, se aproximó aún más aprovechando la distracción de Hinata hasta que lo sintió detrás de ella.

—Sasuke, ¿ocurre al…?—en eso sintió la mano de su novio encima de su pecho izquierdo mientras lo apretaba suavemente una… dos veces… tres…

La música del lugar se detuvo. Solo podía escucharse un silencio muy incómodo en todo el lugar y unas risas muy ligeras en el fondo, un pelinegro y una peli-azul se debatían entre soltar la carcajada de su vida al ver la cara de Hiashi.

Hinata estaba pálida, su novio era un suicida en potencia ¿de dónde habría sacado una idea tan estúpida?

Sasuke no estaba muy distinto a ella, empezó a sudar frío cuando solo pudo ver que la mirada de su suegro estaba oscurecida y no parecía reaccionar… empezó a sentir miedo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Olvida cuando dije que serías bienvenido a la familia Sasuke…—el mencionado se apartó de Hinata cuando sintió que debía prepararse para correr— ¡mi hija no se casará con un cadáver! —en eso un Hiashi casi sobrio del enojo se balanceó para ahorcar a ese profanador de hijas que tenía al frente, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía ese descarado a manosear a su hija frente suyo!?

La escena era de lo más divertida, ambos hombres ahora más sobrios, uno del enojo y el otro del susto corrían por toda la fiesta botando mesas y cayendo aún por los mareos, Itachi y su novia no pudieron evitar estallar de risa ante eso.

—Konan, ¡fue una gran idea hacer esto hoy!

—Te lo dije Ita-kun

—Te amo mente malvada

—Y yo a ti mi maniático del terror—y estos dos se besaron alegremente mientras en la lejanía si acaso se lograba distinguir el traje blanco de Sasuke perderse entre la oscuridad del bosque

Hinata solo pensaba si sería buena idea advertirle a su padre que si lo mataba el bebé que venía en camino quedaría huérfano.

Ufff… sabía que debió haberle dicho antes a Sasuke que sería padre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una semana después…

Un muy golpeado Uchiha despertaba en el hospital de la aldea con casi todos sus huesos fracturados. Intentó recordar el porqué, cuando la estupidez que hizo esa noche le llegó a la cabeza. Kami, sí que era estúpido… de milagro no lo había capado o había matado su suegro.

Un momento… ¿aún tenía sus bolas en su lugar?

Intentó tocar a ver si sí estaban pero sus huesos enyesados no se lo permitieron.

—Hola estúpido Ototo

— ¡Ah!

—Hola cuñadito

— ¡Sa-Sasuke, e-estás vivo! —cuando escuchó la voz de Hinata se tranquilizó, menos mal que no lo dejó solo con ese par de locos

—Maldito Itachi… me tendiste una trampa

—Yo no diría eso hermanito, fue un ajuste de cuentas—el menor Uchiha era de mente muy ágil, así que logró entender a la perfección a lo que se refería su hermano mayor

—No le dijiste nada a Otto-san cierto

—Nada de lo de la apuesta, madre quiere asesinarte y padre no ha dicho nada al respecto, además me debías esa

—A mí también me la debías querido cuñado

—Bien…—suspiró—Hinata ¿cómo has estado?—la miró un poco más extrañado, se veía algo diferente

—Mu-Muy preocupada—se acercó y lo besó suavemente—Otto-sama casi te ma-mata

—No entiendo por qué no lo hizo… ¿no me cortó las pelotas o algo así cierto? —preguntó algo asustado

—No—dijo sonrojada mientras él suspiraba de alivio—no se lo pe-permití—se apartó un poco más de él para darle la noticia—ta-tampoco le permití herirte de gra-gravedad

— ¡Ja! —soltó sarcástico el Uchiha

—No po-podía permitirle de-dejarme co-como madre so-soltera—Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos ¿acaba de escuchar bien?

— ¿Seré tío? —Itachi casi sintió culpa por haber dejado en ese deplorable estado a Sasuke y por casi dejar huérfano a su futuro sobrino

— ¡Sí! —Konan abrazó a Hinata—felicidades Hinata, serás una excelente madre y yo una excelente madrina

—Gracias Konan—Itachi también la abrazó mientras esperaban una reacción del joven padre

— ¿Sasuke?

—Hinata… ¿Tu padre sabe esto? —por dentro moría de felicidad, ¡Un hijo suyo de la mujer que amaba hasta la locura! Pero por fuera casi moría de angustia en espera de la respuesta

—No…—en eso empezó a reír misteriosamente ante la vista extrañada de todos los presentes

—Hinata…—dijo recordando las palabras de su suegro— ¿cómo crees que reaccione tu padre si le pido tu mano en este momento? —ella se sonrojó, esperaba algo más romántico que eso, pero notando la razón de la angustia de Sasuke solo respondió con sinceridad

—Pues… no lo sé…

—Entonces… prepara mi acta de muerte… si tu padre me quería muerto por tocarte cuando sepa que hice más que eso me matará—en eso todos empezaron a reír—pero si muero, quiero que sepas que me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo—ella empezó a llorar de la alegría por sus palabras—me encantaría tomarte en brazos y besarte de la alegría que tengo, pero casi muero en manos de tu padre, y ya que me es imposible en este momento, bésame

Así lo hizo y solo tomó posesión de los labios de su novio quien en medio de su felicidad mordió ligeramente a su novia mientras sentía el deseo de levantarse de esa camilla y demostrarle lo feliz que estaba.

—También te quiero a ti mini Uchiha en camino—susurró contra los labios de ella que solo lo abrazó fuerte ocasionando que casi gimiera de dolor el accidentado—Y tú Itachi… me las pagarás cuando me recupere…

Un sonrisa surcó la boca de Itachi mientras solo pensaba.

Todo empezó como venganza…

Y terminó como una **Prueba de Huevos.**

…

..

.

 _Fin_

 **Notas finales:** Están invitad s a pasar por mi perfil a leer mis otros One-shot, les aseguro que les encantarán. Gracias por el apoyo y a los lectores, ustedes son el motivo por el que nosotros los escritores nos motivamos muchísimo.

Creo que este fic se le puede hacer una segunda parte, pero este sería publicado como One-shot independiente, no sé, siempre he sentido que es un poco más difícil publicar con éxito cuando una historia va dependiendo de otra. ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Antes de irme haré un pequeño anuncio. Nunca cumplí un reto que me enviaron con muchos personajes, pero empezaré a hacer la lista más pequeña para cuando esté un poco menos ocupada. El siguiente One-shot será entre **uno de** estos tres personajes:

 _Hidan_

 _Neji_

 _Shikamaru_

Si alguien más sugiere un personaje fuera de mi lista de confort (cof cof Itachi y Sasuke) y este gana en votaciones haré un fic comedia romántica como este, con ese personaje. Repito, el fic con el personaje ganador será de este mismo género _comedia romántica_ , quiero apagar el drama de los One-shot y ponerlo mejor en mis long fics (que debería actualizar ya XD).

También pueden dejar un tema sugiriendo posibles temáticas para el One-shot, el ganador será a quien le dedique el fic próximo.

Sin más se despide agradeciendo el apoyo su amiga escritora.

 **Kigen-chan**


End file.
